1st Edition Expansion
__NOEDITSECTION__ Buck: Legacy 1st Edition Expansion was the second public release of the card game, manufactured by the Whitehall Printing Company. The expansion consisted of 80 cards that 'completed' the 1st Edition. It was funded via Kickstarter late 2013 and released early 2014. It was followed by 2nd Edition. The Expansion Set The add-on came with: * 80 cards. * 1 red dice. * 7 Ultrapro clear card sleeves. * A 24 page colour rulebook. As well as any additional backer rewards, including two promotional cards Illustrated by Atryl and Doxy. Reception The sets where released in time for BUCK 2014, but the cost of shipping restricted it's popularity outside of the UK. The expansion was considered a large success, having achieved £8,000 out of it's £3,500 Kickstarter target. Fans of the game agreed that the expansion 'completed' the game by adding Bosses. As a stretch goal, the 72 cards where increased to 80 cards. Development During it's development cycle, two different expansion sets where produced; Dark Ambition and Frontier. * Dark Ambition was designed to add transformations into vampires, lycans etc * Frontier was designed to add bosses and races. Eventually Dark Ambition was scuttled and assets where transferred to Frontier, when the expansion was released, elements from both expansions where present. The 1st Edition Expansion '''should technically be referred to as the Frontier Expansion. Dark Ambition is now used as the codename for a planned expansion to Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition, which will add new Blackguard cards to the game and has started development. Demand also came for a standalone game to be produced with an alternate future/apocalypse setting. As a result, a new game started development under the development name 'Project Summer'. However, because of complications in the '''1st Edition Expansion's manufacturing, the project was cancelled. Complications During manufacturing, several time-consuming errors occurred that set the release back 2 months, as a result, several side project where cancelled and several planned cards where left out to make up for lost time. The manufacturer, the Whitehall Printing Company delayed the printing by 2 weeks because of lack of staff. When the units where eventually delivered; the incorrect build of the game has been printed, resulting in all printed units to be destroyed. The complications continued when units where delivered with no shrink wrapping provided, resulting in all units being returned and shipped to a third party where they where treated. To further embarrass the manufacturer, the first batch of packs where glued together, resulting in recalls, replacements and compensation. Because of these complications, the Whitehall Printing Company was replaced with the considerably higher quality and professional services of Cartamundi UK, as a result; no complications where faced during 2nd Edition manufacture and release. Trivia * Because this was believed to be the final release. The rulebook is titled 2nd Edition. But this is technically incorrect and is not compatible with the 2nd Edition release (despite the two rulebooks being almost identical). * Over 12 cards in the set are Kickstarter backer OCs. Category:Builds